


you go to my head

by Henanigans



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Breathplay, Hand Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Skirts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22273861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Henanigans/pseuds/Henanigans
Summary: The one where Jiyong takes to womenswear for fashion inspiration and where Seunghyun just takes a hint.
Relationships: Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> original A/N circa 2014: 
> 
> I started writing this because apparently this is how I deal with witnessing GD in a dress grinding his ass against a life-sized wax doll of TOP. Contrary to what you might expect, this does not feature GD in a French maid costume.

Seunghyun discreetly readjusts himself for what feels like the millionth time that night. He’s running out of ways to excuse himself for a bathroom break, and with the way Chaerin has been side-eyeing him with a shit-eating grin on her face, Seunghyun is positive he hasn’t exactly been subtle. Neither is Chaerin— if we’re talking about subtlety— because he’s pretty sure that was another one of her thinly veiled blowjob jokes that has everyone around the table doubling over in laughter and choking on their drinks.

“All I’m saying is if there’s a problem,” Chaerin says, practically talking to Seunghyun’s crotch, “It’s best if you just _grab_ it with both hands and face it head on. Right, Jiyong?”

Jiyong doesn’t even flinch, sets his bottle of _Sapporo_ on the table and matches Chaerin’s challenging gaze with his own before answering. “Right. Head on. Definitely.”

Seunghyun wonders when his boyfriend became the better actor between the two of them. He wonders where that sniggering teenager who hid giggles into the crook of Seunghyun’s neck whenever someone said the word ‘balls’ went. Most of all Seunghyun wonders how, how in the _hell_ , can Jiyong placidly sip on his beer and make idle chitchat with their friends like he isn’t wearing the world’s tightest, shortest leather miniskirt Givenchy has to offer, like it’s no big deal that he’s got his legs daintily crossed, muscles taut and pulling pleasingly on the smooth expanse of skin. Like he isn’t the reason Seunghyun hasn’t been able to sit still since Jiyong walked into Seungho’s apartment with a huge bottle of expensive _sake_ (surprising everyone by showing up a day before he was due to come back from Japan with the rest of BIGBANG), hips shimmying and heels clicking against the parquet floor in his wake.

“What do you think, oppa?”

It takes half a beat for Seunghyun to register Chaerin’s question (half a beat to stop himself from staring at how good the splash of red looks against Jiyong’s pale legs, more like) but he hides being caught off-guard by taking a large drink from his wineglass.

“What I think doesn’t matter if the situation is beyond my control.” The calmness in Seunghyun’s tone belies what he’s feeling, the low thrum of arousal making him hot under his collar and he wishes, for once, that he forewent his usual long-sleeved button up and blazer and opted for something less restrictive.

“Cheers to that.” Soohyuk throws him a knowing wink from across the table and clinks his glass against Seunghyun’s.

Seunghyun’s phone rings before he decides to go with the impulse to kick Soohyuk in the shin just to wipe the smug look off his face. He fumbles at his jacket pocket and manages to hide his surprise well enough when he sees Jiyong’s name blinking up at him on his iPhone screen. Jiyong casts him a glance, too brief for anyone else to notice, but Seunghyun understands. He knows that look in Jiyong’s eyes too well not to.

“I need to take this. Danny, do you mind?” Seunghyun says, clutching his phone and cocking a thumb at the balcony doors.

“It’s my birthday party, Seunghyun, not Martial Law,” Danny jokes. "Go ahead."

Seunghyun nods, smoothly hefts himself off his seat and exits the living room, phone pressed against his ear like he hadn’t already hit the reject button moments before.

It doesn’t take long for the door to slide open, plastic blinds clacking against the thick glass from the inside when Jiyong steps out into the patio and makes his way to where Seunghyun’s perched at the wall.

“I needed a cigarette.” Jiyong shrugs when Seunghyun raises an eyebrow at him. He slides a hand into the left pocket of Seunghyun’s jacket and fishes out a crumpled pack of _Marlboros_ and a lighter.

“You didn’t bring your own?” Seunghyun asks, runs his palms against Jiyong’s leather-clad hips before circling his arms around him, pulling Jiyong in.

“Forgot to buy a new pack,” Jiyong says after a long pull from his cigarette. “And I knew you’d bring one with you. And I was right.”

Jiyong’s pumps lend a bit more height on him, no longer needing to tilt his head up to meet Seunghyun’s eyes this up close. He rests his arms comfortably on Seunghyun’s shoulders, the hem of his sweater barely riding up but just enough to show a thin strip of skin above the waistline of his skirt. Seunghyun is suddenly, _painfully_ , aware of why they came out here in the first place.

“You are such a tease,” Seunghyun growls, doesn’t even give Jiyong the chance to respond, lightly nips his teeth at Jiyong’s bottom lip before kissing him quiet. Jiyong tastes like smoke, stale beer, a hint of citrus from his lip gloss, and something else-- something warm and familiar that always reminds Seunghyun of freshly laundered sheets and his first cup of coffee in the morning.

“I missed you too,” Jiyong says when they part, eyes alight and with a fond smile playing on his lips as he uses a thumb to smudge out a smear of gloss off the corner of Seunghyun’s mouth.

“You’re not playing fair,” Seunghyun says, squeezing Jiyong’s ass through his skirt. “Is this some sort of test? How long I last until I drag you home and show you just how much I missed you?”

Jiyong groans when Seunghyun’s hand makes its way between Jiyong’s legs, fingernails dragging against the soft skin of his inner thighs causing Jiyong's knees to buckle and making him drop his half-burned cigarette onto the ground.

“Seunghyun,” Jiyong warns, turns his head to dart a glance at the closed doors of the balcony. Seunghyun takes this as an in invitation to mouth at Jiyong’s jaw, sucks at juncture under Jiyong’s neck hard enough for a faint pink mark to bloom.

“Don’t tell me you didn’t plan this.” Seunghyun quirks an amused eyebrow, reaches a hand inside the pocket of Jiyong’s sweater and finds exactly what he was looking for.

Jiyong smiles, unsure, and chews on the inside of his cheek when Seunghyun brandishes a packet of lube in his face. “Guilty.”

Seunghyun missed this; he’d be lying if he denied missing Jiyong even just for a couple of days short of a week. This beautiful, infuriating human being that fits just right in the circle of his arms, ballsy and confident enough in his own skin to squeeze himself into a leather skirt and a walk around in a pair of stilettos, but still the same Jiyong who’d second-guess himself around Seunghyun, like he’s wary of where he stands, like Seunghyun would ever deny him of anything he wants.

“I get it,” Seunghyun says tapping a finger on the tip of Jiyong’s nose, “I saw the pictures.” Saw, jacked-off over, same difference.

“And?” Jiyong smiles, so eager and sweet that Seunghyun gives in to the urge to plant a kiss on his cheek before replying.

“I think you know the answer, Ji.” Seunghyun hauls Jiyong closer, fits him in between the spread of his legs and presses their bodies flush, hoping that the dent in his pants that’s made itself known all night is answer enough to a question Jiyong needn’t even have to ask in the first place.

“That feels like a yes.” Jiyong laughs. Seunghyun recalls the last few days where he’d only hear Jiyong’s laughter over the phone and, oh, it doesn’t hold a candle to how it sounds like now with Jiyong’s head nestled on the crook of his shoulder.

“I’m glad my discomfort brings you much joy,” Seunghhyun deadpans.

“We could leave soon,” Jiyong says over a grin. “They already think we’re fucking out here, anyway.”

Seunghyun should feel affronted by this but he can’t really blame their friends. He and Jiyong are nothing if not predictable. “Well,” Seunghyun starts, an idea already forming in his head, “if that’s the case then I suppose you wouldn’t be opposed to this.”

Jiyong’s shrill yelp cuts through the otherwise quiet night air when Seunghyun’s hand reaches under his skirt, passing a finger on the cleft of Jiyong’s ass over the thin fabric of his underwear. “What are you doing,” Jiyong asks, needlessly, when Seunghyun tears at the packet of lube with his teeth.

“Just making sure you got what you came here for,” Seunghyun says as he slicks two of his fingers.

“H-here? Now?” Jiyong squirms from where he’s standing when Seunghyun starts rubbing at his hole.

“Just a taste,” Seunghyun says, has to shift his weight on his feet when Jiyong fully braces himself against him, Jiyong's legs wobbling in an effort to stay upright.

Seunghyun feels Jiyong’s breath grow heavy, short exhales coming out in puffs warming Seunghyun’s cheek when he works a finger into Jiyong, the task at hand more difficult than usual given the time they’ve spent apart.

“You’re so tight,” Seunghyun murmurs, low and filthy into Jiyong’s ear knowing exactly much Jiyong loves it when he runs his mouth like this.

Jiyong whimpers when another finger breaches him, drapes his head over Seunghyun’s shoulder for support as Seunghyun works him wet, and loose, and ready.

Seunghyun cards his fingers through the damp strands of Jiyong’s hair, soothing him as he pushes three of his fingers in deep, right up to the last knuckle. He takes a moment to admire the sight of Jiyong like this— mouth slack, small chest heaving beneath his navy sweater, red leather skirt hiked up over the swell of his ass. Jiyong's legs look like they go on for miles from this angle, the length of his thin limbs made longer than they actually are with the help of his _Louboutins_.

“I think you should keep the shoes on when I fuck you later.” Seunghyun muses.

It takes a moment for the words to sink in and for Jiyong to open his eyes. He peers up at Seunghyun in disbelief, sucks a startled inhale when Seunghyun’s fingers suddenly leave him. “Later? What?”

“I told you, it’s just a taste.” Seunghyun ducks his head, smoothing Jiyong’s skirt down and fixing his sweater in place. “You’ll have to wait like how I did all night.”

“So now who’s the tease?” Seunghyun doesn’t need to see Jiyong’s face to know that he’s pouting.

“Come on,” Seunghyun says, fitting Jiyong’s hand in his. “A couple more rounds of _3-6-9_ and we can say our goodbyes.”

“You don’t even like drinking games,” Jiyong scoffs but allows himself to be lead towards the door.

Seunghyun turns to face Jiyong and smiles. “I know. But I like watching you squirm."  
  
"I hate you," Jiyong says but returns the smile in spite of himself.  
  
"I doubt that," Seunghyun says dropping a kiss on Jiyong's lips before sliding the door open and ushering him back inside.


	2. Chapter 2

They barely manage to make it past through the front door of Seunghyun’s house before Jiyong— pushy, impatient, gorgeously impertinent Jiyong— scrabbles up and climbs Seunghyun’s body, hands braced over Seunghyun’s shoulders as his legs snake their way around Seunghyun’s waist, one red leather heel resting on the dip of Seunghyun’s back as the other one kicks the wooden door behind them shut.

“If you’re going to make me wait another minute in these heels, I’m calling a cab to my place and plugging a vibrator up my ass,” Jiyong says, mouthing the words right over Seunghyun’s ear before tugging Seunghyun's earlobe with his teeth.

Seunghyun laughs, pinning Jiyong up against the wall next to the doorjamb so he has a free hand to work its way up and under Jiyong’s skirt, fingernails biting on the soft, ample flesh of Jiyong’s thighs. “Trust me, you’re not going anywhere,” he says, punctuating his sentence with a swift, cutting kiss over Jiyong’s pink-tinted lips.

Jiyong yields easily, goes deliciously pliant and willing with Seunghyun’s tongue keeping his mouth busy while two of Seunghyun’s fingers trace around his wet hole, tortuously slow and dipping halfway in before pulling out completely. Jiyong whimpers, grinds his hips down to chase the hand teasing him.

“Please,” Jiyong says, tone lacking its snippy edge from earlier. He pulls away from Seunghyun and leans his head back against the wall to look Seunghyun in the eye.

“Do you want me to beg? Is that what you want?”

There’s something about Jiyong that makes him almost vulnerable like this— eyes round under a fan of thick lashes, crimson-dusted cheeks lightly puffed and haughty, mouth pursed in a small petulant twist. And as much Seunghyun knows which of Jiyong’s buttons to push and prod at, there’s no one else in the world quite like Jiyong who has such a pull on him.

Seunghyun smiles, leans in to drop a kiss on the pout of Jiyong’s lips. “We both know I can never say no to that,” Seunghyun replies. “But really, I think I just missed watching you squirm. And I missed being the reason why you can’t keep still.”

Jiyong’s nose scrunches as he tries to hold in the smile itching to spread over his face. “I missed this too,” Jiyong says softly. “Why do you think I took the earlier flight back home in the first place?”

“I thought it was because you were excited to show me what you got from your latest shopping trip.”

Seunghyun trails his eyes down the length of Jiyong’s body and pointedly looks at the red skirt bunched around Jiyong’s waist.

“I don’t think I’m the only one who’s excited,” Jiyong counters, slides down a fraction so he could rub his crotch over the obvious bulge denting Seunghyun’s trousers. “Now can you please fuck me against this wall before your legs give out like the last time?”

Seunghyun laughs, adjusts his one-armed hold on Jiyong so he has a better grip on him. “I think I have a better idea.”

Seunghyun licks at the palm of his free hand a few times before slipping it in between the wide gap of Jiyong’s spread thighs. Seunghyun reaches into Jiyong’s black silk briefs, fitting his fingers around Jiyong’s half-hard cock.

Jiyong barely flinches, uses the wall behind him as leverage, supple legs bracketing Seunghyun’s torso pushing and hoisting himself up so he can boost himself higher and prop his arms on either one of Seunghun’s shoulders. He looks down at Seunghyun, the illusion of height making a small smug smile appear on his flushed face. “Really now?”

“Really,” Seunghyun says over a grin, eyes locked with Jiyong’s as he begins to lean himself over Jiyong’s smaller frame, squeezing Jiyong’s cock in the process. He presses Jiyong’s body more firmly against the concrete, the buttons of Seunghyun’s shirt embedding deep enough over Jiyong’s chest that he’s sure Jiyong can feel them through the soft-knit material of his sweater.

“Yeah,” Jiyong says, voice tight as his inhales grow more labored when Seunghyun’s body completely engulfs him. His hands tighten on their hold over Seunghyun’s shoulders, urging him, pulling him even closer. Jiyong manages short stuttered sips of oxygen, breathing becoming a herculean task with his chest compressed, restricting his lungs from fully filling with air.

“Are you good?” Seunghyun nudges Jiyong’s nose with his, double checks just to make sure, even though he’s seen for himself how much Jiyong can muster, how much Jiyong is capable of.

He gets a shaky nod in response followed shortly by a groan when Seunghyun swipes his thumb over Jiyong’s slit and starts a steady rhythm over Jiyong’s cock.

Jiyong’s head lolls forward, ends up resting his forehead against Seunghyun’s temple. “Faster,” Jiyong chokes out, heels digging insistently on Seunghyun’s back. “Faster, please.”

Seunghyun takes this as a two-fold request, starts pumping the cock in his hand with increased fervor, and fully braces his entire weight onto Jiyong.

Jiyong gasps, eyes wide as he fights to suck in air into his lungs. “Seunghyun,” he says on an exhale, mouth wet, and pink, and perfect.

Seunghyun feels the vicegrip of Jiyong’s legs around him slightly loosen, his fingers feebly pulling at and twining Seunghyun’s hair. Seunghyun starts a countdown in his head when Jiyong’s eyelids start to flutter shut.

“Tell me when,” Seunghyun says into the shell of Jiyong’s ear. “Just tell me when.”

“K-keep going,” Jiyong breathes, body trembling with every hiccup of air he takes in, with each quick slide of Seunghyun fisting his cock. “You’ll know. You always do.”

After a few more pumps and a couple of hitched breaths later, Seunghyun feels Jiyong still for a beat, body going lax in his arms, eyes almost rolling all the way up in its sockets. That’s when Seunghyun eases off, leans his body away from Jiyong, and waits.

Seunghyun keeps a steady hold on Jiyong as he thrashes about and works his way through his orgasm, stripes of come painting Seunghyun’s forearm as Jiyong’s body continues to convulse, a huge lungful of air filtering through Jiyong’s parted mouth after he snaps his eyes open.

“Oh, fuck.” Jiyong jumps when Seunghyun gives his cock a final squeeze, chest rapidly rising and falling under his now come-stained sweater.

Seunghyun’s face hovers over Jiyong’s. “Can I kiss you now?” he asks, because it’s a rule they’ll never break, a rule Seunghyun will never break even if the urge to fit his mouth over Jiyong’s borders on life-or-death when it’s all panting and slack and gasping for air.

Jiyong laughs despite still being very much out of breath, eyes alight with giddy lightheadedness. He leans right into the tilt of Seunghyun’s head, eagerly licking his way into Seunghyun’s waiting mouth. Seunghyun swipes his tongue over the roof of Jiyong's mouth, has to jerk back when Jiyong's teeth clatter against his because Jiyong is giggling again.

“What’s so funny?” Seunghyun asks, smiling because he knows Jiyong gets especially ticklish and even more quick-to-laugh after coming this way. He trails an experimental finger over Jiyong’s thigh, goose-flesh breaking out on Jiyong's skin and the sound of Jiyong’s laughter proving what he already knew by heart.

“You haven’t fucked me yet,” Jiyong says, cards his fingers through Seunghyun’s hair while looking at Seunghyun with a dopey sort of smile on his face. “I bet your dick is going to fall off if you don’t fuck me soon.”

“My dick can wait until we get to the couch,” Seunghyun laughs. “But my arms are killing me,” he says, shifting his weight on his feet as he fixes his hands cradling Jiyong.

“Oh, right.” Jiyong looks over to where one of Seunghyun’s forearms is belted over his waist, passes a glance over his legs and high-heel-covered feet but doesn’t move. “Hmm,” he starts to say, “If you promise to carry me until we reach the couch, I promise to keep the shoes on all night. Deal?”

Jiyong’s face is all the convincing Seunghyun needs, even if a small part of him wants to drop Jiyong to the floor for playing the cute card one too many times tonight. When Jiyong grins at him, half sweet and half filthy, Seunghyun rolls his eyes but offers a smile in return.

“Fine. Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just hauling ass over to ao3. if you’ve ever read this on aff or LJ and are boggling over the chapter count, well let’s just say I gave this a quick read-through and went, “it’s been six years and Seunghyun has yet to fuck Jiyong.” who am I to give SH more than half a decade long blue balls? 
> 
> tl;dr: this is technically complete and can stand alone as a two-shot. next chapter is just porn (probably with feelings because I am me)


End file.
